The Demons That Haunt Us
by loaned
Summary: Beast Boy's past has been catching up with him and it's affecting him. Whenn Raven is forced to check his memories, what will she find? Well, I'll hint that it involves Africa and the Beast. Rated for violence and a little language. Not much though.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans just like everybody else.

Beast Boy was having one helluva week to put it plainly. He had been put through the wringer badly by bad guys all week and had refused being healed by Raven. They were all pretty frivolous and there were no broken bones so nothing to worry about, right? He had also been pranked by Cyborg everyday of the week and he had been having nightmares so his net total of sleep was about ten hours. He sighed and limped on his swollen knee into the living room. Hopefully, Cyborg would not play any pranks on him today and he would be able to relax.

-0-0-

Raven was reading a book when she felt Beast Boy enter the room and mentally winced. She looked up from her book to see something she thought she would never see. Beast Boy wasn't smiling. His eyes no longer held their natural little shine and instead seemed glazed over, like he wasn't even really here. He limped badly and he winced every time he moved his arms. She felt out to his mind to see what was wrong and pulled out from the turmoil and pain that she felt dominating his mind. She put her book down and levitated over to Beast Boy who was about to open the fridge which held a trap set by Cyborg. She said,

"Beast Boy?"

He kept limping and had his hand on the fridge.

"Beast Boy?"

He opened the fridge and a steak launched out and hit him in the face. Cyborg started laughing and said,

"Got you BB! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Beast Boy, instead of turning around, let the steak slide off his face and reached for his tofu bacon. Cyborg stopped laughing and finally picked up on the fact that something was wrong. Beast Boy pulled out a pan and put his bacon on the frying pan to cook his bacon on and completely ignored everyone else. Cyborg said,

"BB?"

He sat still, staring into space and still ignoring everything around him. Everyone in the room was now worried because Beast Boy had just ignored two people he always talked to and took a steak to the face without yelling at Cyborg.. Cyborg waved a hand in front of Beast Boy who kept staring into space and ignoring everyone. Cyborg opened up Beast Boy's ear and screamed,

"BEAST BOY!"

He was still unmoving and didn't react. Cyborg got a sly look in his eyes and said,

"Hey BB, Raven's naked."

To everyones surprise, he stood stock still in the same position and kept his eyes straight forward. Raven stared at him as if he was crazy because she knew that any guy in their right mind would jump at the opportunity to see her naked. Cyborg sighed and used the last idea he had left.

"Hey BB, Raven's staring at you."

Beast Boy shocked everyone into silence as his eyes went from glazed to fearful and he put his hands over his head and said,

"I didn't do it!"

Raven looked at him as if he slapped her across the face and said,

"Beast Boy..."

He cowered a little more before he realized she wasn't going to hurt him. He lifted his head nervously to see himself in the living room and he said,

"Huh? When did you guys get here?"

Raven said,

"Beast Boy, we've been here for the last two hours. You came in here ten minutes ago and completely ignored us."

He looked around in surprise and then rubbed his eyes. He said,

"Sorry, I'm kinda tired."

They all looked funnily at him and Starfire said,

"Friend Beast Boy, are you feeling unwell?"

He rubbed his eyes and said,

"Naw, I'm all right Star, just a little tired."

Raven looked at Beast Boy and said,

"No you're not. Your limping and wincing everywhere you go and the only thing you react to is threats. You look like you've had no sleep and you barely even acknowledge anyone. What's wrong Beast Boy?"

"Look, nothing is wrong..."

"Your a horrible liar."

He snapped,

"Oh? And why are you suddenly caring Raven? All you do is put me down, why start now?"

She backed away and everyone else stared at Beast Boy. Something was wrong and they were going to figure it out. Robin said,

"Beast Boy, your either going to tell us or we're going to find out. It's your choice."

He started to back away and move towards the door.

"No, I'm not telling you and you can't make me."

Starfire floated forward while Robin said something to Raven who looked surprised and then her face hardened. Starfire said,

"Please friend Beast Boy, let us help you."

He looked at Starfire uncertainly and then shook his head.

"NO!"

Cyborg came over and said,

"Look man, your not talking to us and I know you're hurtin'. Just tell us."

He almost seemed delirious and he transformed into a bear and launched himself at Cyborg.

Robin said,

"Now Raven!"

Raven's soul self pitched forward and went into Beast Boy knocking him out and leaving everyone in the room knowing what had happened. Raven was inside of Beast Boy's mind.

-0-0-

Raven opened her eyes to see a vast Savanna surrounding her and a boy. The boy had blonde hair and blues eyes and actually seemed kind of cute. He looked around with a small smile on his face until he saw Raven. It turned into a scowl and he screamed out,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIND!"

Raven stepped back and then said,

"Beast Boy?"

He looked away and said,

"Yeah..."

She stared opened mouth at the cute boy before her and said,

"I thought you were-"

"Born with my powers? No, I wasn't."

Raven looked around and said,

"Where are we?"

He smiled wistfully and said,

"Africa of course."

Raven looked around in mild shock and said,

"You lived in Africa?"

He looked like the usual Beast Boy with his casual smile and said,

"Yeah, did you know this is where I got my powers?"

She sat down next to him and said,

"No, no I didn't."

He smirked and said,

"Well, since we are in my mind, I guess I can show you my memories, right?"

She hesitantly nodded and he grabbed her hand. She hid the blush as best as she could and she felt a faint wooshing sensation. When she opened her eyes, she saw a small village instead of the open Savanna and saw a doctor carrying a younger blonde boy with a small green bite mark on his arm. The doctor looked over to two people who looked to be Beast Boy's parents. The doctor said something to his parents who nodded and the Doctor took out a syringe and stuck it into Beast Boy's arm. He immediately changed into a younger version of Beast Boy and seemed to mumble and come back to himself to the shocked and happy faces of his parents. Raven looked to Beast Boy who was smiling wistfully and she said,

"Beast Bo-"

"Gar."

She looked at him quizzically for a moment before he chuckled and said,

"My real name is Garfield Logan so while we're here, just call me Gar."

She said,

"Alright Gar, are those your parents?"

His face dropped from the easy going smile to a serious face that didn't seem right on him. He said,

"Yeah, those were my parents."

His choice of words were not lost on her so she said,

"Were?"

He looked over to her with a hard expression and a coldness in his eyes colder than any winter day.

"Yeah, were."

"What happened?"

He gave her a look that screamed 'gaging' and then said,

"Better watch what you say here, or you might just end up seeing it."

She made a mental note to herself about it and then all of a sudden there was the whooshing feeling and they were back on the plains. Gar looked over at her and she noticed to her relief that he was smiling again. He said,

"So, what do you want to see next?"

She mutely considered it but then pushed it to the back of her mind. She said,

"Look Gar, I'm here to see what's wrong with you, now are you going to tell me or am I going to have to see it for myself?"

Raven expected him to get angry, mad, anxious, protective but not what he actually did become. He became afraid. He backed away and started to mumble under his breath and his fear widened eyes searched around as if expecting something to happen. Raven looked at him awestruck and fearful herself at what could have caused him to react this way. She took a step toward him with a hand outstretched and said,

"Look Gar, I just want to see what's wrong and help."

The air pulsed with an invisible wave and Gar all of a sudden jumped up and looked at her, angry this time. He screamed,

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU"RE DOING? I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!"

She ignored him and took another step forward.

"Look Beast Boy, I just want to help, let me see what's bothering you."

The air pulsed one last time and the Savanna dissapeared to be replaced by a burning village. And there standing before her was a younger Beast Boy, wide eyed with blood covering his entire body and tribal men dead, littering the ground around him. She could hear him muttering something but she couldn't hear much of anything because of the shock she was in.

"G-Gar, what happened?"

She turned around to see Gar's bangs hiding his eyes and standing in a way that reminded her of an cornered animal about to attack. He didn't answer for a few moments and she was about to turn around when he shoved her forward and said,

"See for yourself!"

The familiar woosh happened and she ended up in the middle of the village under attack.

-0-0-

The other Titans looked on in trepidation as Raven's features took on one of fear and her breathing quickened while Beast Boy lay completely motionless on the floor. Starfire said,

"Friends, are we sure we did the right thing?"

Robin looked up and said,

"I'm not sure Star, I'm not sure..."

-0-0-

Raven looked on in horror as a group of men ran in with spears and Rifles and began to mow down the villagers. She watched as women were separated from their children and children were either dragged off or killed as soon as they were separated from their parents. The men who tried to defend their families were killed and anyone who tried to defend the village followed suit. Raven looked back to Beast Boy who had an unreadable expression on his face and looked at the scene impassively. Raven said,

"G-Gar, I-I don't want to see this, let's go."

He looked at her with that creepy impassive look and said in a expressionless voice,

"No."

She looked at him with tears beginning to form in her eyes and pleaded,

"Please, let's go."

Gar looked at the girl who was usually an emotionless ice queen breaking down and said in a much softer tone,

"I'm sorry, but we have to finish it."

She looked on helplessly as the entire village was destroyed before her very eyes. As she watched, she heard someone call out,

"Garfield take Mujji and run!"

"But Mom-"

"No Buts Garfield, RUN!"

She looked to see a younger Beast Boy and another boy leaving Beast Boy's mother behind. She looked to over to Gar who had tears in his eyes but was not making a sound. Raven turned away to see his mother turn and Beast Boy and Mujji duck behind a bush and hide. She saw the men who had massacred the village sprint out and scream something in an unknown language. The men leveled their weapons at the woman and shot her. Raven looked over to the bush that hid the two boys and noticed that they both were peeking out and watching the whole thing. Raven realized that this must have been the nightmare he was having and she said,

"Gar, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know."

He looked at the bush, still crying silent tears and said,

"It's not over yet."

She looked at the bushes and saw the Mujji boy gasp in surprise and scramble away from their hiding spot. She heard an inhuman growl from the bush that she wished she could have never heard again. The Sound of bones cracking and shifting could be heard and the men who invaded the village looked nervously at the bush and talked to each other in their native tongue and opened fire. Raven gasped and looked at Gar who had stopped crying and looked on impassively as the Beast jumped from the bush and began its massacre of the invading tribal men.

-0-0-

Robin looked frantically from his two catatonic teammates to his other teammates who were just as frantic as he was. Raven had all of a sudden started to _cry_ and Beast Boy had followed suit. All of a sudden, Beast Boy stopped and became deathly quiet as Raven started to writhe and whimper. Starfire said,

"We must help our friends!"

Robin looked at her frustrated and said,

"Star, we can't touch them or we might hurt them both. We are just gonna have to wait."

Starfire looked over to Cyborg for support, but he just shook his head and said,

"I'm sorry Star, Robin's right. We'll just have to wait this out."

-0-0-

Raven watched in horror as the Beast literally ripped the men apart. As their numbers began to dwindle, the Beast actually _played_ with them. He'd slow down so they could fire a shot off at him and then speed up and completely avoid the bullet while he'd use the speed to swipe at them and beat them into submission. She watched as the Beast's claws ripped through the men one by one until there was three left. She tried to turn away and not look but Gar grabbed her and roughly turned her around and forced her to watch. He whispered into her ear,

"You wanted to see this right? Well, what do you think?"

She stared fearfully at him through tear fogged eyes and said,

"Gar-"

"What does that thing look like to you Raven? Does it look like Gar?"

She watched as the Beast viciously bit through a man easily tearing him to pieces and licking the blood off it's snout with a satisfied growl.

"N-no."

"Does it look like Beast Boy to you?"

She watched as he ripped the next man to shreds and left little more than clothing and loose pieces of meat and bone.

"NO!"

"Then what does it look like to you Raven?"

Beast Boy held no emotion in his voice and his eyes buried anything that could have given him away. She tried to avert her eyes as the Beast played with the last man, breaking his bones and slashing his skin, forcing him to the ground.

"What does it look like Raven?"

The Beast looked hungrily at the man and leaned down to him as if to feed.

"...a...monster."

Beast Boy released her and let her cover her ears so she wouldn't hear the Beast feed and the man scream.

-0-0-

The Titans watched helplessly as Raven curled into a ball and covered her ears, tears streaming down her face. Robin held Starfire as she cried at seeing her friend like this and being able to do nothing. Cyborg watched emotionlessly as a girl he considered to be the strongest of them all and a sister to him broke down right in front of his eyes.

-0-0-

Raven opened her eyes after the screaming stopped and the crunching ended and looked to see the young Beast Boy, eyes widened in shock, looking at his hands and wiping them on his shirt trying to get rid of the blood. She could now hear what he had been muttering before and it would haunt her until her dying day.

"...won...ff...won't come...off...it won't come off. Why won't it come off? Where's Mommy? Mommy? Where are you?

He brought his head around and looked numbly around the area, as if in a trance.

"Where's my Mommy?"

He wiped his arm on his mouth and noticed more blood on his face. He kept wiping, faster with every stroke frantically trying to get rid of the blood on his body. He screamed,

"WHY WON'T IT COME OFF! WHY WON'T THE BLOOD COME OFF! MOMMY! HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME!"

The little Beast Boy finally saw his mother's body and ran over to it. He shook the body, trying to wake her up.

"Mommy, why won't you wake up? Mommy? Mom...my?"

He finally noticed the bullet holes and the shock of the event finally caught up with him. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Are you happy now Raven? Did you find what you wanted?"

She looked up at the Beast Boy she knew and said,

"Please Gar, I want to leave...please..."

Beast Boy looked impassively at her and she blinked and saw that they were back in the fields that they had started in. He said coldly,

"Then leave."

She didn't need be told twice. As she left his mind and came back to normal world, three anxious faces looked at hers worriedly. She all of a sudden felt really sick and ran to the kitchen and retched into the sink until it was nothing more than dry heaves. She looked up to see Robin, Cyborg and Starfire looking at her with even more worried expressions. Robin said,

"What happened Raven? You've never gotten sick after doing something like this, what happened?"

Starfire said,

"Yes, you gave us quite a scare friend Raven. What happened?"

Cyborg jumped in and said,

"Did Beast Boy do something inappropriate to you in there?"

Everyone stared at him and he said,

"What? You never know what that green munchkin will do."

Raven looked past her friends and said,

"Beast Boy?"

Everyone looked around to see Beast Boy staring at them in a way that made their skin crawl. He was looking at them as if he was seeing through them and into their souls. He limped his way over to them and said,

"I'm...going to sleep. Wake me up when it's dinner time."

He began to limp his way out when a puffy eyed Raven said,

"Beast Boy..."

She reached out to touch him and Beast Boy said,

"Don't touch me Raven, just leave me alone. I need time to think."

She withdrew her hand and backed away, leaving him to limp his way to his room. Unfortunately, he wouldn't make it that far. He collapsed three steps later and fell to the ground, unmoving. Cyborg flew forward and said,

"BB? BB? Wake up man, stop playing around!"

Beast Boy's response was to wince and begin breathing rapidly. Robin checked his pulse and he instantly went into fearless leader mode.

"Get him into the Med Bay. Now!"

Cyborg and Starfire took Beast Boy downstairs to the med bay and left Raven and Robin alone. Robin sighed and said,

"Raven...you don't have to tell me but...what happened in there?"

Raven looked at him and said,

"I crossed a line I shouldn't have."

Raven dissapeared into a black ball and left Robin alone with a torrent of thoughts and wondering just what the hell happened to make Raven cry.

A/N: So...sue me, it sounded good at the time. R&R plz. Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

Raven tossed and turned in her bed, trying to forget the day's events and lose herself to the joyful embrace of sleep. She tried and she tried, yet she couldn't fall asleep because images of a helpless little boy crying out for his dead mommy flashed behind her closed her eyes. Sighing, she looked over to her alarm clock and saw in big bold lettering that it was 3:13. She rolled over and tried to close her eyes, but she just ended up with more disturbing images flashing through her mind. Grumbling in exasperation, she used her powers to teleport from her room to Beast Boy's bedside. When she heard a muffled scream, she opened her eyes and will never forget what she saw in that room. Beast Boy was changing. What she couldn't tell because he was fighting the change with every ounce of strength he had. His arms were bulging and cracking as they tried to change into the arm of the beast. His legs were swelling and lengthening, but then cracking and shifting back to normal. His chest came up in billowing bubbles that grew out and then fell back in. His face was contorted in pain and was shifting and cracking every second he was fighting. In Raven's mind, she knew this couldn't be happening. Sure, Cyborg had given him the cure and said it would still be with him, but she knew this wasn't supposed to happen. She stepped away from the bed and fell back to the wall, trying to find something to support herself on. She slumped to the floor and held her knees as she watched the carefree and happy boy she knew as Beast Boy go through a pain unlike any had ever experienced. She watched, wide eyed, as Beast Boy grunted and screamed into his pillow as the transformation tried to take hold and failed.

"Beast Boy?", Raven whispered fearfully.

Beast Boy lifted his head and said through pained gasps, "R...Rav...en? Wha...what are...you...do...ing here?"

She tried to ignore the convulsions his body made as his concentration wavered and the change tried to get on top.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She whispered. "Why didn't you let us help you?"

Beast Boy closed his eyes and let a tear run down his cheek.

"Because...at the end...of the...day, all I am...is a little green freak. Who wants...to help...that...right?"

He finally stopped convulsing and his body stopped trying to shift and change. He sighed as if this had happened all the time and closed his eyes, passing out from the pain and the effort of trying to keep his regular form. Raven stared at the green boy who had always been there to crack a joke, always been there to cheer them up, broken and hurting in a hospital bed in the Titans Tower.

-0-0-

Morning came dawning on Titans Tower and while two Titans were in a hospital room, sad and lonely, three other Titans woke up happy and cheerful as usual. Cyborg made himself his waffles, eggs, and every other meat in existence breakfast while Starfire was cooking up what looked to be food at first glance. Robin was, of course, in the training room beating on the poor, defenseless punching bag unmercifully. He finished through a couple of patterns and when he was finished, the punching back was about to fall off the chain and cause it to fall. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and mumbled an oh so intelligent 'oops' and went to the living room for breakfast. He passed by Beast Boy's room and thought that while he was here, he should check in on him. When he opened the door to the infirmary it looked like a tornado decided to pass through and leave Beast Boy and Raven in the middle. Wait, Raven? Sure enough, there was Raven leaning against the wall and sleeping with her head slumped on her chest. Robin gave the room a once over and opened his comm. To Cyborg's.

A familiar red eye greeted Robin and said, "Cyborg. Robin?"

Robin sighed and said, "Yeah Cy, can you get me the surveillance tapes for Beast Boy's room from last night?"

Cyborg scratched his head and said, "Sure, but why do you need em'?"

Robin flipped the communicator and said,

"See for yourself."

There was not a sound made until the communicator hovered over Raven.

Cyborg said disbelievingly, "Raven?"

Raven stirred and then looked up to see Robin holding his Communicator and Cyborg looking at her through the screen.

"Cyborg?", she said.

Cyborg said,

"Raven, what happened?"

She looked around the room and said,

"Beast Boy...was changing into the Beast."

Robin's eyes widened for a moment, as did Cyborg's until they both narrowed and Cyborg said, "I'll have those tapes by the time you get up here."

Robin nodded and shut off his communicator, turning his gaze on Raven.

"Raven?"

Raven looked at Robin and he said, "I hate to ask this of you but...I need to know what happened in Beast Boy's mind."

She sighed and said,

"Alright boy blunder, sit down, this is going to take a while."

And so Raven told Robin the story of Beast Boy's origin's, his village, and the following massacre. By the time she had finished, Robin was paler than she was and looking at Beast Boy as if seeing him in a new light.

He said, "I...I didn't know."

Raven said, "None of us did. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone else though."

"Raven-"

"Promise me."

Robin looked at the girl and knew that if he was going top get out in one piece, he was going to have to.

"Alright, fine. I'll keep this under wraps, but if he starts to starts acting up..."

Raven nodded and Robin left the room, knowing that he was about to be getting a whole lot less sleep.

-0-0-

Starfire, Cyborg and Robin sat on the couch watching their friend Beast Boy expand and contract in ways that shouldn't have been possible for any normal human being, or Beast Boy for that matter. His body shifted and changed for hours until Raven came in and walked back into a wall.

_"Beast Boy?"_

They watched in silence as Beast Boy turned his head from the bed he was using to muffle his screams and said,

_ "R...Rav...en? Wha...what are...you...do...ing here?"_

Raven looked on in shock as he convulsed faster and more violently than before and said,

_"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you let us help you?"_

Beast Boy was silent in his writhing and convulsing for a few moments before he gasped out,

_"Because...at the end...of the...day, all I am...is a little green freak. Who wants...to help...that...right?"_

The convulsing stopped and his body relaxed, leaving him asleep and Raven staring at him in his bed. The tape stopped and Cyborg said, "I've think we've seen enough."

Starfire gaped at the screen before her and said, "Why...why would friend Beast Boy think that we would consider him a 'freak'?"

Cyborg was about to say something when a new voice said, "Probably because he thinks he is and thinks that we will think the same."

Cyborg looked over to the kitchen and saw Raven was setting a kettle on the stove to boil. Cyborg said, "Well actually Rae, I don't think that's it but knowing BB, it was probably something he was called when he was younger."

Starfire shook her head and said, "But we would never call him that!"

Cyborg shook his head and said, "We know Star, but Beast Boy don't."

Starfire said desperately, "Then we must convince him otherwise!"

Robin was about to say something when a beep that no one had heard before sounded on his utility belt and he froze in mid thought. Paling, Robin scrambled for the communicator and flipped it open to see the unsmiling and serious face of Batman peering out at him.

He gulped and said, "Robin here. What's going on Batman?"

Batman looked at him for a second as if trying to see his surroundings and said, "Is the room secure?"

Robin nodded and said, "Just me and the Titans."

Batman nodded and said, "Robin, listen carefully. I know your part of the Titans now but I need to make a stop in Jump City. I believe the Scarecrow is there with a very large amount of fear gas and I need a temporary head quarters."

Robin said, "Yeah Batman, whatever you need is yours. Do you know what his motives are?"

Batman shook his head and said, "I tried to look into it but he seems to be setting up shop in Jump City with a few other villains from Gotham. My guess is they're after _you_ Robin."

Robin's face turned stone cold serious and he said, "Alright Batman, I'll see what I can do until you get here."

Batman looked at him for another second and then dropped the stoic facade and smiled. He said, "It's good to see you again Dick."

Robin smiled back and said, "You too Bruce, when should we be expecting you?"

The serious face came back and said, "A day, two at most. Batman out."

"Robin out." He flipped the communicator shut and sat down on the couch, with his head in his hands and worry etched into his face. Cyborg looked from Robin to the communicator and said, "What just happened Robin?"

Robin stared at him for a second and then said, "Raven, Star, I need you out of the room."

Raven looked at him annoyed while Starfire looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Now."

They both left the room and Robin ran his hand through his hair one last time before he looked to Cyborg again and said, "Cy what I am about to tell you is going to never leave this room, understand?"

Cyborg nodded and took up a position on the couch next to Robin. Robin sighed and said, "You asked me what just happened? Well, before I left, Batman let me keep my communicator and said that if he ever needed to reach me or I him, we would use the communicators, but only when it means that we have exhausted all other options. Following me?" Cyborg nodded and he continued. "Well, the only reason that Batman would ever call me on his communicator is if I was ever in life threatening danger."

Cyborg chuckled and said, "Robin, we face guys who threaten to kill us everyday, what's so different about these villains from Gotham?"

Robin jumped to into the air and screamed, "YOU DON"T GET IT CYBORG! THESE GUYS-"

Robin stopped and took a deep breath , trying to calm himself to try and keep his shocked friend at bay. Cyborg had never really seen him like this so he kept his trap shut and his mind focused.

Robin rubbed the side of his temples and said, "You don't get it Cy. These guys are murderers and psychotics. Slade looks nice compared to most of them."

Cyborg sighed and said, "What are we gonna do Robin?"

Robin shook his head and said, "_I _Cy, will be checking the underground to see if Scarecrow is trying to buy chemicals for his fear gas. You guys keep a tab on Beast Boy and find out what's wrong with him."

Cyborg was going to say something when Robin raised his hand and smiled, as if knowing Cyborg was going to do this.

He said, "Look Cy, my villains, my problem. Help BB, alright?"

Cyborg grunted and said, "Fine."

Robin smiled and dissapeared to the garage to drive away on his R-cycle and not return until the next morning.

-0-0-

After Robin had told Raven and Starfire to leave they both made their way to their rooms, although Raven wasn't planning on staying long.

When they reached their rooms, Raven was about to go in when Starfire grabbed her shoulder and said, "Friend Raven, why do you think that Robin told us to leave?"

Raven looked at Starfire for a second before she said, "He didn't want us to hear what he was going to say. Nothing else to it Star."

Starfire looked concerned and was about to say something when Robin's R-cycle could be heard starting up. Starfire looked excited for a moment and then ran to her room to look for Robin outside of her window. Raven sighed at her childish antics and went into her room to meditate for a while and get her stuff ready for tonight, knowing Beast Boy would need the support.

-0-0-

Cyborg walked into the room with Beast Boy and smiled as his friend sat restless in his bed, rolling and shifting in his nightgown.

Beast Boy saw Cyborg enter and he said, "Hey Cy, what's up?"

Cyborg chuckled and said, "Nuttin much B, you?"

He grumbled a little more and said, "Well, sitting in a hospital bed all day just lets you have all the fun in the world Cy."

Cyborg chuckled again and said, "I know, I know. So..."

Cyborg got a sly look on his face as he said, "Rae's comin' in later to watch over you?"

Beast Boy grumbled a little again and said, "Yeah, but I don't see why she's all of a sudden up in arms to help me."

Cyborg's smile dropped and he said, "Because BB, we all care about you."

I don't own Teen Titans. There...um..now what?

Beast Boy harrumphed and said, "Actually Cy, you pulled pranks on me all of last week and I was pretty much ignored."

Cyborg sighed and said, "Alright, so we care about you in our own special ways, but we still care about you."

Beast Boy grumbled once again and Raven chose that moment to enter the room.

"Hey Raven!" he said happily. Cyborg gave the mood swinging teen a quizzical look before he decided that maybe it was time to leave the two alone.

Cyborg gave him a sly smile and said, "Have fun BB. Oh, and don't do anything I wouldn't!"

Before Beast Boy could retort anything, Cyborg and his maniacal laughing could be heard halfway down the hall.

Raven turned around from trying yo stare down Cyborg's back and said, "Well, now that little episode is over, how are you feeling?"

He nervously scratched the back of his head and said, "Well...better I guess. How about you?"

"Fine." She said in her usual monotone.

He pointed toward the pillow and blanket clutched in her hands and said, "So, you plannin' on staying the night?"

She looked uncomfortably down at the pillow and blanket and said, "Yeah..."

Even without his animal sense, he could tell that something was wrong.

"What wrong Raven?"

She sighed and said, "Well, uh, Beast Boy. I'd like to know more about Africa..."

His mood darkened and he said, "I don't wanna talk about that Raven."

She stared at him confused and then said softly, "No Gar, I wanna know more about _Africa_."

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head and whispered out, "Oh." He quickly composed himself and said, "Well, there are these plains that used to be by my village..."

And so that night, as one went searching for answers, two found the answers that they been desperately seeking in each other.

Thanks to my reviewers,

Silver-Night2 – I'll try to continue it to the best of my ability. Oh, and um...sorry for not emailing back. School n' stuff.

iluvrobbie -thanks, and iznotta one shot!

serenity-found -thanks, i know what you mean. Oo

tigerchic121 -um, weeeeellll, dat's a secret! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Isumo 1489 -tanks a bunch, it's gives me good feely's.(sniff)

acosta pérez josé ramiro- you have good information...who sent you. Oo.

Silverchild of the winds -I'm not sure whether to feel bad or good...you decide. Thanks for the review.


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't own Teen Titans. I did own my year long vacation thought...Sorry about that.;

Robin glared at the scruffy looking man in front of him and sighed knowing that trying to get info out of this guy was like trying to get clean water from the Gotham river; maybe in the next century it would happen.

Glaring even more at the smug face of the dirty old man in the alleyway, he reached into his back pocket for the one thing he knew this man liked even more then money.

The man's black and dirty yellow eyes followed the boy wonders movement with fascination and expectation knowing what it was. Making a grab for the small vial, the boy wonder stepped back, easily evading the malnutritioned hobo. Answers was what he and Batman wanted, and answers is what they would get.

The young boy asked his question yet again, watching the poor man's face turn into a pathetic and perverse child-like ideology for the vial of drugs and immediately answered, wanting his...'escape'...as fast as possible. Frowning at the old addicts behavior, Robin threw the vial of impending death at him, watching him scoop it up and handle it with great care, acting almost as if it was his own child.

Turning away from the degenerative scene, the boy wonder jumped back onto his bike, riding back to the tower as fast as humanly possible, wanting to wash away the dirt and grime of todays escapade away. He had gotten what he wanted for today, and to him, that was all that mattered.

-0-0-

Starfire had left her room in the middle of the night, worried about Robin and his strange behavior after that mysterious call from his...'bat-thing' or whatever the strange contraption was called. All that mattered to Starfire was Robin and his well-being, which was leading to hers slowly decreasing as she stood stock still, waiting for the boy wonder to return.

This was exactly the position Robin found her in, except for instead of being stock still, she was leaning against the glass, drool slowly making it's way down the pane as her closed eyes and slow breaths indicated she was asleep.

Smiling to himself, Robin looked upon the girl with tired happiness as he picked her up, bridal style, and began to carry her to her room, feeling all the strain of the nights info hunt dissapear as he carried the innocent girl in his arms, wondering how much father he had to go before the feeling left as well.

Slowly, green eyes opened and Starfire looked up at Robin and muttered tiredly, "...Ro...bin?"

Robin smiled down at the young girl and said, "Hey Star."

Starfire rubbed her eyes with her hands, trying to get the sleep out of them

"When...when...", she yawned and continued with, "Did you...get...back?"

Robin's smile widened as he said, "Just a couple of minutes ago Star."

Yawning again, the young tamaranian snuggled into the boy wonders chest and getting more comfortable in his arms asked, "What...What time is...it...Robin?"

Robin twisted his wrist holding the girl's neck and sighed, saying, "Four thirty in the morning Star."

Starfire gave her best glare, which just amounted to a cute pout and said in her best lecturing voice, "Friend Robin! You should not...Should not be out that late...or...or...early..."

The sentence was followed by another yawn and her trying to keep her heavy lids opened, so that she could talk with her friend, Robin.

Robin sighed as he tried to run a hand through his hair, only remembering that he was holding Star and looked straight ahead, saying, "I know Star, but now I got what I needed, so I won't need to do that again for a while."

Starfire smiled sleepily as she whispered, "That is good...Robin."

Robin turned a corner and all of a sudden, found himself in front of Starfire's room much sooner then he would have liked. Laying her down on her bed the right way, Robin ran a gloved hand across her face as he smiled and promptly about faced, wanting to let the poor tamaranian sleep. Right when he was about to leave, Robin heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

"...Rob...Robin?"

Without turning around, Robin replied, "Yeah Star?"

Cold and quiet silence greeted his ears, then, "Goodnight Robin..."

Robin smiled as he felt a warm felling encompass his scarred heart and slowly begin to heal it as he quietly said, "Goodnight Star" and promptly left, feeling a little better than before...

Okay, maybe he still needed a shower but still, the warm feeling was still with him, and that was what counted most to him.

-0-0-

Beast Boy looked at Raven's sleeping head, wondering what would happen next. He knew Cy had pumped the Beast-suppressing drug into his system and already he could feel it slowly withering away to the deep, darker parts but one monster still remained.

His past.

With the pain of the beast and the memorial of his parents Death day coming up, Gar couldn't help but remember what happened. All the pain, all the shock, all of the simple and yet such complex feelings _hatred_ that had helped him create the beast that day. Sometimes, when he was alone, he could sometimes hear their screams, feel the fires and hear the little _pop pop_ of the bullets as they ignited in all their blazing glory. And sometimes, he could still feel the warm comfort the of the blood that bathed him that day, letting him know that justice had been dealt to the savages that had ravaged his home. And sometimes, he could still feel the shame of knowing that he enjoyed gutting those men, enjoyed the feeling that only those who had been on the hunting prowl knew.

The rush of adrenaline; the primordial and carnal joy of the hunt.

Sighing, he rolled over and away from Raven, trying to think of his home, his heaven. He pictured the plains of Africa, the little ponds and swamps that he and the local kids would jump in and through, screaming in joy and ecstasy. The huge amazonian trees that he would climb and explore when he knew his parents weren't looking. He remembered the little critters he would find and bring back to the village to ask if he could keep it and the large predators that would prowl the local cattle fields until a farmer scared it away.

Thinking back on these memories, he felt that he still cherished them, yet they felt hollow and old, almost as if it didn't feel like...home anymore. Thinking as to why, he rolled over again, with his eyes concentrated in deep thought, that was something extremely uncharacteristic of him. Opening his eyes, he let them wander onto Raven and knew, in that instant why.

Images and memories rolled through Beast Boy's head at light speed of the Titans fighting, talking, and eating Pizza.

He watched through his own eyes as he blurted out a horrible pun involving Cyborg and the Titan's vacuum cleaner, making Cyborg burn in embarrassment and try to strangle him. He watched as he ate Veggie pizza with Robin, try to socialize with Raven and experimentally poked Starfire's home cooking, seeing if it would move...which it did.

Smiling wistfully, a sudden epiphany hit him. His home was with the Titans now in Titans tower, not in Africa, not anywhere else. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes, finally letting sleep overtake as he muttered one, childish phrase that let him feel like his old self again.

"Goodnight."

And with that, he fell asleep, letting dreams of the Titans instead of nightmares of Africa overtake his mind. Tomorrow everything would return to normal, and Beast Boy would be sure to try his best that it stayed that way.

A/N: Don't kill me. We had a family emergence that lasted a year and a half so I couldn't write much. Ah well, you now have me back until I start 11th grade so enjoy,


End file.
